undreams
by dhelineeTan
Summary: Sekali lagi Tsuruko rapalkan; ini bukan mimpi. Bukan mimpi. [Yukiatsu x Tsuruko] [after revision]


**undreams**

 **AnoHana © Mari Okada**

 **[Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiel apa pun dari fanfiksi ini]**

 **Matsuyuki Atsumu x Tsurumi Chiriko**

 **...**

 **Happy Reading All**

..

.

Gadis itu duduk di sana, kursi kereta api yang bersebelahan langsung dengan jendela. Buku di pangkuan, tepat pada halaman 36, jemarinya bergerak membuka lembar-lembar berikutnya. Novel remaja yang baru tiga minggu lalu diterbitkan, langsung meledak di kalangan pecinta buku romansa dan dirinya adalah salah satunya. Tsurumi Chiriko, namanya. Iris hitamnya masih fokus, terlalu fokus, bahkan mengabaikan suara bising mesin kereta api yang ditumpanginya saat ini.

"Apa kau tidak merasa bosan?"

Diam. Tsuruko kembali membuka lembaran baru. Diam-diam membetulkan posisi kacamata berbingkai merahnya, fokus melihat rangkaian kata ke kata.

"Apa kau bertanya padaku? " Gadis itu balik bertanya, tidak mengalihkan atensi pada buku.

Yukiatsu mendengus, "memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Pria itu, mungkin."

Salah satu alis Yukiatsu mengernyit, dia tidak mengetahui laki-laki mana yang dimaksud Tsuruko. Ada lebih dari sepuluh manusia bergender jantan di sini, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Lagipula, untuk apa ia peduli? Toh, itu hanya basa-basi.

Yukiatsu melirik jam tangannya. Sekarang pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit, yang mana hanya tinggal dua puluh menit lagi sebelum bel berbunyi. Gadis di kursi seberang tak lagi membaca buku. Tsuruko memasukkan novelnya ke dalam tas, lantas berdiri, berdiri di depan Yukiatsu dan menoleh ke arahnya. Mengangkat alis.

"Apa kau akan tetap duduk di sana? Kau akan tertinggal, Yukiatsu." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Ah, sudah sampai."

Pria itu segera bangkit, mengikuti Tsuruko yang berjalan di depan. Stasiun ini masih saja ramai, selalu ramai dan akan bertambah ramai.

Mereka berjalan kaki seperti biasanya, beriringan, dan diam, seringnya. Tapi kali ini tidak seperti biasanya. Yukiatsu berpi.. kir gadis itu masih saja tidak banyak bicara, padahal, waktu mereka kecil dulu, Tsuruko termasuk bocah cerewet walaupun tergolong anak pemalu. Jarak antara sekolah dan stasiun tidak terlalu jauh, hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk sampai.

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, tidak ada. Hari ini Tsuruko lebih pendiam. Biasanya, mereka akan sedikot mengobrol, membicarakan hal-hal kecil ataupun sesuatu yang random. Seperti misalkan, materi fisika yang kian tambah membuat pusing dan Tsuruko akan membalasnya dengan dengusan ringan, memberi Yukiatsu siraman rohani untuk lebih giat belajar karena gadis itu akan melengserkan posisinya. _Pasti, entah kapan itu._ Tsuruko pernah bersumpah, _entah kapan itu._ Walaupun pada kenyataannya, sampai saat ini gadis itu selalu mendapat peringkat di bawah Yukiatsu. Tsuruko gadis yang pintar, kimia adalah materi favoritnya dan dia memiliki ambisi besar merebut peringkat pertama dari Yukiatsu. Suatu saat nanti.

Mereka berpisah di lorong sekolah. Kelas keduanya berbeda, kelas Tsuruko terletak di ujung bangunan megah ini sementara Yukiatsu berdekatan dengan lab komputer. Tepat di sebelah kanan anak tangga yang memisahkan lantai tiga.

.

.

.

"Tsurumi- _senpai."_

Gerakan tangan Tsuruko terhenti, buku kimia ada di genggaman tangan. Tsuruko menoleh, mendapati dua gadis anak kelas dua yang berdiri di depan.

"Ada apa? " Tanyanya.

"A-ano-" pipi gadis _pony tail_ memerah, sementara gadis di sampingnya memberikan dorongan semangat. "Katakan saja, Miu- _chan."_

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan, saling berbicara lewat kontak mata. Tsuruko hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung.

"Bisa tolong berikan ini pada Matsuyuki- _senpai!_ " Gadis itu membungkuk, kedua tangannya menyodorkan amplop berwarna hijau pudar. " _Onegai~"_

Surat cinta. Yukiatsu termasuk dalam jajaran siswa populer di sini. Bukan hal aneh jika pria itu sering mendapatkan surat _klise_ berisi pengakuan cinta. Setidaknya, dia selalu menemukan kertas di lokernya tiga kali dalam satu bulan. Kertas berisi sama dengan pengirim berbeda.

Tsuruko memasukkan buku kimia ke dalam tas, tak lupa menutup ritsletingnya. Dia membuang napas panjang, "kenapa aku?"

Diam. Gadis bernama Miu itu membungkuk, nenggerakkan sepatunya gelisah.

"Karena … " dia menjeda, takut-takut, lalu melanjutkan, " _senpai_ yang paling dekat dengannya, kan? Kalian juga teman masa kecil, kan? "

Ada satu dengusan.

"Berikan langsung padanya."

Tsuruko melewati kedua gadis itu, membuka pintu kelas一tapi terhenti kala suara lantang meneriakinya. "Kau menyukainya, kan?!"

Tsuruko sama sekali tidak berbalik. Tidak. Ia hanya diam di antara apitan pintu. Jemari terkepal. Suara itu bukan suara Miu, gadis yang memintanya untuk menyerahkan surat cinta pada Yukiatsu. Bukan dia. Melainkan gadis di sebelahnya, gadis berambut coklat tua panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai menyamping. Bersedekap angkuh dengan bola mata memicing.

"Kau menyukai Matsuyuki- _senpai,_ kan? Omong kosong tentang teman masa kecil, pada akhirnya kau tak pernah mengatakannya!"

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan." Tsuruko bersuara rendah. Pegangan pada tasnya mengerat.

"Kau tahu, _senpai?_ Kau itu menyedihkan. Egois. Setidaknya bantulah Miu- _chan_ menyerahkan surat itu!"

"Tau apa kau tentangku! " Suara Tsuruko naik satu oktaf, membungkam gadis tadi. Dia melanjutkan, "dan lagi, seharusnya kau tak perlu menyuruh orang lain jika ingin menyerahkan sebuah surat cinta. Itu tindakan yang sangat pengecut."

Tsuruko pergi, melangkah agak tergesa, nyaris berlari. Pegangan pada tasnya masih tak mengendur. Bahkan lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Sekilas, ia sempat mendengar suara dari dalam kelas.

 _"Da-dari mana dia tau! Miu-chan, apa yang harus kulakukan!"_

Tsuruko sampai di undakan tangga terahir, berbelok ke arah koridor kelas dua, lantai dua, bertemu dengan anak tangga berikutnya. Kakinya berjalan lebih lambat, dan-

 _BRUKK_

"Tsuruko?"

Kenapa?

"Yu-Yukiatsu," kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini ia malah dipertemukan dengannya.

Yukiatsu berpegangan pada tralis tangga, hampir jatuh.

"Maaf..."

"Kau sudah pulang, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Pria itu lantas berdiri tegak, ransel hitam tersampir di bahu kirinya. Tsuruko mengalihkan pandangan, menatap pintu klub sastra yang masih terbuka. "Tidak ada." Ia berdusta.

"Katakan saja." Tapi Yukiatsu kukuh memaksa.

"Cepatlah," Gadis itu berkilah, "atau kita akan ketinggalan kereta."

Tsuruko melangkah lebih dulu, melewati tubuh Yukiatsu hingga anak tangga ke sepuluh. Tingkah lakunya selalu sulit ditebak, Yukiatsu perlu berpikir ekstra untuk mahaminya. Ia tahu, Tsuruko selalu mengunci perasaannya. Tak ada seorang pun yang tau dengan apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu, bahkan olehnya sendiri. Atau mungkin dirinya saja yang memang bukanlah pria peka?

Langkah keduanya konstan, sejajar satu sama lain. Tidak banyak siswa di sini, hanya mereka yang mengikuti kegiatan klub atau organisasi. Satpam di gerbang menyapa mereka, Tsuruko hanya tersenyum tipis sementara Yukiatsu menjawab dengan toss tangan.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

"Ke mana?"

"Toko aksesoris wanita, aku ingin membeli sesuatu."

Tsuruko mengangguk, melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan waktu pukul empat sore. "Masih ada tiga puluh menit, kita bisa pergi."

.

.

.

Sesuatu mengganggu pikirannya.

 _"Kau menyukai Matsuyuki senpai, kan? Omong kosong tentang teman masa kecil, pada akhirnya kau tak pernah mengatakanny_ _一_

 _一_ _Kau tahu senpai, kau itu menyedihkan_ _一_ _"_

Gadis itu tidak mengetahuinya, tidak, tidak, tidak. Tsuruko bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Omong kosong. Mereka tidak tahu.

Malam di Kuil waktu itu, di mana Tsuruko mengakui semuanya. Tentang perasaannya, tentangnya yang tak akan pernah bisa berakhir dengan pria itu. Di hadapan Yukiatsu dan teman-temannya, bahkan di depan Menma yang sekarang tenang di alam sana, meninggalkan mereka, meninggalkan obsesi aneh Yukiatsu pada gadis berambut silver itu. Tsuruko bahkan tidak mempunyai sedikit pun keberanian untuk sekadar menoleh, tidak. Ia takut. Tsuruko takun akan ekspresi apa yang ditunjukkan Yukiatsu setelahnya. Dia tidak tahu.

Yukiatsu tak akan bisa ia jangkau.

"Kau melamun, lagi."

Tsuruko tersentak kaget, "ehh, apakah sudah selesai?"

Yukiatsu menunjukkan p _aper bag_ cokelat di tangan, lalu mengangguk. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanyanya kemudian. Pertanyaan yang selalu ingin Yukiatsu dengar jawabannya.

"Tidak ada."

Namun tatap saja, gadis itu selalu menghindar.

Terdengar helaan napas berat, Yukiatsu tidak mengerti. Semakin hari, semakin sedikit pula kosakata yang dikeluarkan Tsuruko . Pada akhirnya ia memilih diam.

Mereka keluar dari Toko, kembali berjalan menuju stasiun.

Sejak peristiwa itu, malam di Kuil waktu itu. Ketika dirinya mengetahui perasaan gadis di sampingnya. Sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang pernah ia duga, Tsuruko berfikir terlalu jauh, jauh sekali. Tentang dirinya dan Anaru. Karena pada kenyataannya ia bahkan tak pernah berpikir demikian. Gadis itu selalu ada di sampingnya, kemanapun ia pergi. Tsuruko selalu ada di sana.

Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menyadarinya? Tentang Tsuruko. Dirinya merasa bodoh.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Apa yang kau tanyakan? "

"Semuanya."

Hening, selain derap langkah kaki mereka.

"Belakangan ini kau bertingkah aneh, sejak malam itu一"

Tsuruko berhenti.

"一Kau seperti menciptakan dinding tak kasat mata di antara kita." Yukiatsu ikut berhenti, saling berhadapan.

"Aku terus memikirkannya. Semua hal tentangmu, tentang semua hal yang tak pernah kusadari sebelumnya, aku terus memikirkannya ... tanpa kusadari aku terus memikirkanmu." Yukiatsu menjeda, "dan kau tahu apa artinya?"

Yukiatsu mendekati Tsuruko, meraih tangannya, memberikan sesuatu di atas telapak tangannya yang terbuka.

"Pakai itu, aku ingin melihatnya di rambutmu suatu saat nanti."

Pria itu berjalan lebih dulu, meletakkan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana. Dan dia … tersenyum. Walaupun gadis di belakangnya tak akan bisa melihat lengkung tipisnya saat ini.

Tsuruko masih berdiri di sana, di depan toko roti khas Eropa. Matanya menunduk, mendapati jepit rambut berbentuk bunga tergeletak di atas tangan, warnanya merah muda pastel. Cantik, cantik, cantik sekali. Tsuruko genggam erat jepit rambut itu. Jantungnya memberontak.

 _"Tanpa kusadari aku terus memikirkanmu. "_

Suara Yukiatsu bergema di kepalanya. Terus berulang-ulang. Lagi, lagi, lagi.

Apakah ia diperbolehkan untuk berharap?

Apakah ini artinya一

"Tsuruko!"

Yukiatsu berteriak, menyerukan namanya dari radius sepuluh meter. Pria itu berdiri di ujung pertigaan lampu merah, salah satu tangannya berada di dalam saku celana.

"Cepatlah atau kita akan ketinggalan kereta!"

一ini bukan mimpi.

Tersenyum, Tsuruko berlari kecil dan menyelipkan jepit rambut pada poninya. Menimbulkan kejut-kejut samar pada raut muka Yukiatsu. Sekali lagi ia rapalkan; ini bukan mimpi.

 _Bukan mimpi._

.

.

.

.

.

End

.

A/N:

Kapal kecilku berlayar/Oyee

Akhirnya kesampaian juga buat nulis OTP yg satu ini XD


End file.
